This invention relates to a contact lens washing apparatus which is power operated to efficiently remove impurities from the contact lens.
When cleaning a contact lens, the impurities deposited thereon are generally removed by using a piece of cleaning cloth held in hand, or by rubbing the lens between the fingers. It is difficult to efficiently clean a contact lens in this manner. In addition, touching and rubbing the contact lens with the cloth or fingers may cause the contact to be damaged.